The invention relates generally to a process for attaching a hanger member to a casing.
Food products such as sausage and other processed meats, cheese, sandwich spreads and the like are often packaged in tubular casings which are tied or secured at both ends. It is typically desired to attach a hanger to one end of the casing. For example, a hanger is typically secured to one end of a sausage link to enable draping or looping of links about a hook or rack device during smoking and other preparatory stages of processing. At the retail level, sausages and other tubular encased food products are often stored by hanging the product from one end.
Various methods and devices have been developed and patented in an effort to solve this seemingly simple yet troublesome problem. For example, Kotov, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,912, discloses a self-tightening knot for tying tubular casings. The flexible strand encircles and tightens about the exterior surface of a casing. Unfortunately, methods which employ strands or cords tied externally to the casing are generally inadequate, since the casing tends to slide out of the knot, no matter how tightly the knot may be tied. The heavier the food product, the more likely it is that the casing will slip. Similarly, Niedecker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,593, claims a process for attaching a hanger to a tubular wrapper which comprises tying a cord to a clip which is secured externally to an end of the wrapper. In addition to the slippage problem alluded to above, the invention of Niedecker creates a different problem, since the casing material tends to tear. Yet another alternative is proposed by Ernst, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,668, whereby a thermoplastic hanger member is anchored to a sausage casing by clipping a metal fastener about the casing and around serrations in the thermoplastic hanger. Once again, the hanger is clipped to only one side of the casing and tearing and slippage tends to occur.